Boba Fett
Boba Fett is an Imperial hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' |weapon = EE-3 Blaster Rifle |abilities = *Wrist Rocket *Flame Thrower *Thruster Pack }} Boba Fett is an Imperial hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. He is one of four bounty hunters in the game, the others being Greedo, Dengar, and Bossk. Overview Boba Fett is a highly versatile hero character equipped with a variety of powerful weapons. The use of his Thruster Pack gives him an element of verticality that can make him difficult to track. His primary weapon is the EE-3 Blaster Rifle. Abilities Wrist Rocket: This long ranged ability allows Boba Fett to fire a powerful rocket from his wrist. This originally locked onto an enemy at any distance, but an update changed it to only lock on within 35 in-game meters of the target. The lock on ability was also temporarily taken away to not lock on until the former update allowed it again. Flame Thrower: This short ranged ability allows Boba Fett to disintegrate rebels with fire. It can penetrate through Personal Shields. Thruster Pack: Boba Fett's version of the thruster pack has its own way of functioning. Rather than boosting him a certain distance as the regular one would, it allows him to hover above ground. It can only be used for a certain amount of time before it needs to recharge. Trait: Boba Fett was given a hero trait, along with the other base-game heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Rogue One: Scarif Update. Boba Fett's trait gives him an increased amount of jetpack sustainability with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. This means that as Boba Fett increase his trait level, he will be able to use his jetpack for a greater period of time. This will enable Boba Fett to be a primary threat in the air, where he is most effective, rather than on the ground of the Battlefront. In addition to his main trait, Boba Fett was also given a passive trait of a scan pulse. In a similar manner to his main Hero trait, Boba Fett's passive trait will increase in level as he kills enemies or deals damage to opposing Heroes. This passive trait will increase at the same rate as Boba Fett's main trait. As Boba Fett increases his trait level, the scan pulse will span across a greater distance of the playing field, increasing the size and range of Boba Fett's scan pulse. *Level 0: Scan 5m, Jetpack 0% *Level 1: Pulse Scan 10m, Jetpack 6% *Level 2: Pulse Scan 15m, Jetpack 12% *Level 3: Pulse Scan 30m, Jetpack 18% Quotes Updates Gallery Boba Fett.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -2.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -3.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -4.jpg|Boba Fett using his flamethrower on Hoth. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-boba-fett-greedo-2-hires.jpg|Boba Fett with Greedo. (Battlefront 2015) Star-Wars-Battlefront-05.jpg|Boba Fett firing his EE-3 on Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Cinematic-captures-sarlacc.jpg|Boba Fett flying above a sarlacc pit. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-bobafett-stand.jpg|Boba Fett on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-leia-vs-fett.jpg|Boba Fett confronting Princess Leia on Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Screen-Shot-2015-10-27-at-11.05.49-AM-1024x576.png|Boba Fett on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett Battlefront Dice.jpg|Boba Fett on Endor. (Battlefront 2015) Boba,Han,Leia Battlefront.jpg|Boba Fett using his Flamethrower against Han Solo and Princess Leia. (Battlefront 2015) Boba_Fett_Battlefront.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) BobaFettDICE.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Boba Fett returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II once again as an Imperial hero. His abilities are slightly altered from the previous installment, but he still comes equipped with his iconic jetpack. Overview Boba Fett is the most mobile Dark Side hero in Battlefront II, capable of traversing the map quickly and reaching heights that no other character can. His jetpack allows for attacks at high speeds, but it burns fuel quickly, except when his ability For The Hunt is active, which temporarily grants him unlimited jetpack fuel. Despite the advantages granted by Boba's jetpack, it is also very susceptible to explosives, Force abilities, and explosive splash damage, knocking Boba out of flight and making him flail back down to the ground. However, the player can reactivate the jetpack in mid-air. Boba Fett's EE-3 blaster rifle weapon is effective at close- to medium-range. Though it does not have a scope, his weapon's burst shots deal high damage, especially at close ranges. Boba Fett's third ability Rocket Barrage deals very high area damage to enemies, especially Heroes if the Anti-Hero Rockets and Intense Barrage Star Cards are active. The Concussion Rocket, while relatively weak on the surface, can disable blasters if the Blaster Disabler Star Card is equipped, making the ability highly effective at incapacitating heroes like Han Solo. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities |-| Concussion Rocket= seconds }} seconds }} | duration = 0 seconds | area = Radius: 25 meters for concussion effect, 2 meters to disable blasters (w/ blaster disabler card) | cooldown = 15 seconds }} |-| For The Hunt= |-| Rocket Barrage= per rocket }} | effect = Fires 5 rockets, dealing damage seconds }} damage reduction when using Rocket Barrage while also using Boba Fett's jetpack }} | area = Blast Radius: 3 meters Inner Blast Radius: 1.5 meters | duration = 2.4 seconds | cooldown = 20 seconds }} burn rate decrease }} |refuelrate = 8.3 |refuelratemod = increased refuel rate }} }} Boost Cards Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Updates Gallery BobaFettMosEisley.jpg|Boba Fett in Mos Eisley. (Star Wars Battlefront II) Boba Fett Render.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront II) 25965031578_231822a7a6_o.png|Boba Fett on Kamino: Cloning Facility. (Battlefront II) SWBFII Boba Fett Icon.png|In-game icon for Boba Fett in Star Wars Battlefront II. SWBFII Boba Fett Icon Unused.png|Unused icon for Boba Fett in Star Wars Battlefront II. Trivia *In Star Wars Battlefront, Both Boba Fett and Han Solo's theme come from the same song known as Carbon Freeze/Darth Vader's Trap/Departure of Boba Fett Medley in The Empire Strikes Back OST. *In both games, Boba Fett is voiced by Temuera Morrison who first voiced him in the 2004 re-release of The Empire Strikes Back, who also portrayed Boba's father, Jango Fett, in Attack of the Clones, as well as the clone troopers seen throughout Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith and voiced both Boba & Jango in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. de:Boba Fett Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains